


A3! One-Shot Collection

by SweepyRose



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweepyRose/pseuds/SweepyRose
Summary: A collection of one-shots with the A3! Cast, I'm planning on updating this more in the future. Also feel free to leave requests in the comments.Current stories:Glass Crown (Citron x Reader)Reminds Me of You (Itaru x Reader)
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Reader, Citron (A3!)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	1. Citron x Reader: Glass Crown

It was another sunny afternoon at the Mankai dorms. Omi was preparing lunch, Itaru and Banri were playing games in the living room, Hisoka had fallen asleep on the couch, everything was normal.

You opened the door and walked in, holding bags of groceries. "Hey, guys!" you said with a smile. Soon, two people came up to you, it was Citron and Muku.

"Do not fret, (Y/N)," Citron spoke as he took the bags you were holding, "I will carry these for you."

"Oh, thank you, Citron!" you pointed to the kitchen as you took off your shoes. "I went on a grocery run for Omi, so you can place the bags over there."

Citron nodded and swiftly headed to the kitchen to hand over the bags, he even helped Omi with sorting out the contents of them.

Muku stared at the scene in admiration. "Isn't he so princely?"

You turned your head to the impressed Muku. "Princely?" you echoed.

Muku seemed startled at the sound of your voice as he lowers his to a whisper. "Y-Yeah, um, don't tell anyone I told you this…" he trailed off, checking to see if anyone was listening, "but Sir Citron is a prince from a foriegn country!"

Soon a mix of doubt and confusion could be seen in your expression. Sure, the part that he's foriegn is obvious. But, him being a prince? You let out a small chuckle. "Muku, I think Citron's just messing with you."

Muku pouted. "He really is a prince! He told me himself!"

"Sure, I never knew that though." your words were white lies paired with a soft tone, wanting to not crush this little boy's dreams.

"Well, that's because it's a secret! Sir Citron doesn't want anyone to know."

Before you could ask why, Omi approached you. "Sorry, (Y/N), but I forgot to add some things on the list…" he seemed disappointed in himself.

"It's fine! I can make another trip." you started to put your shoes back on.

"No, I'll have someone else do it." Omi opposed. "You must be tired, I don't want to put you through any unnecessary trips."

You shake your head. "Like I said, it's fine. I forgot some stuff I wanted to get anyway."

Omi sighed and gave you a shopping list, thankfully it was shorter than the last one. "Here you go then, and please avoid staying out too late."

You took a second to look through the list and nodded. As soon as you were going to open the door…

"Wait, (Y/N)!" Citron quickly walked towards you. "I will accompany you!"

You were about to refuse, but saw Omi nodding approvingly. "Okay, then. I'm probably going to need help carrying bags."

Citron seemed to light up with joy as the two of you exited the dorms and made your way to the shopping center. You look to the man beside you and remember what Muku said. It sounded ridiculous, but you felt you should ask regardless.

"Hey, Citron, were you a prince?"

His eyes widened as he turned to face you. "Where did you hear that?" he seemed oddly serious.

"Uh… Muku told me." you were slightly concerned by Citron's change of tone.

"I see…" Citron fell silent for a few minutes, then a smile creeped onto his face. "Yes, that is true!"

Okay, you had no idea what was going on at this point. Why the sudden change of tone? You decide to pay that no mind and sighed. "Really?"

"Do you doubt me, my princess?" Citron looked visibly upset.

"'My princess'?" you were now just confused.

Citron took note of this and nodded. "I see you still don't believe me…" he turned his head to you. "Then I will prove to you my priceless!"

"You mean princeliness?" you pointed out as Citron did a mini bow.

"Yes, that, thank you," he looked up to meet your gaze, "milady."

A small touch of red reaches your cheeks as you turn away. "W-Well, looks like we're here." you stuttered while gesturing to the grocery store.

Citron chuckled. "Don't tell me you're flustered, (Y/N)!" he teased before reaching for your hand and guiding you inside.

Your face was flushed from embarrassment as shoppers walked past, mistaking you two as a couple. As Citron seemed happy with this, your face was as red as the tomatoes on sale.

You quickly retrieved the items on Omi's list as well as the items you forgot on your previous trip. The whole time, Citron insisted on carrying the basket for you and kept asking if you found everything you needed. He even offered to pay at the check out.

You have to admit, he was acting both charming and princely.

Once outside, Citron takes most of the bags out of your hands, not wanting you to handle the load on your own. None of the bags were that heavy, so you found no harm in letting him carry them.

Citron then gazes at you. "(Y/N)? Are you alright?" his gaze became more intense. "Your face is very red."

Your eyes widened as you remembered how embarrassed you were earlier. You sighed, annoyed to have it still show on your face.

Suddenly, the back of Citron's free hand caresses your forehead. "You don't seem to have a fever…" he mumbled.

Nevermind, you weren't annoyed anymore, you were absolutely flustered. "S-So, that's what this is about…" you nervously laughed.

Citron withdrew his hand yet his eyes were still filled with concern. "Of course it is! It would worry me so if you got stick-"

"Sick."

"Right." Citron cleared his throat. "It would really worry me if you got sick!" as the two of you continued walking, he smiled softly. "I wouldn't mind nursing you back to health, though."

You turn to him. "Really? You would do that for me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Citron stared at you. "You are our lovely director! Not only that, you are very precious to me."

You blushed again as you struggled to keep eye contact with him. "Th-Thank you, Citron."

He put down the bags he was carrying, got on one knee, and kissed your hand.

"No need to mention it, (Y/N)."


	2. Itaru x Reader: Reminds Me of You

It was a cloudy and rainy weekend. While it seemed bleak to you, the skies might as well have been sunny for a certain shut-in.

"(Y/N)." said shut-in slowly approached you, noticing how relaxed you seemed to be while staring through the window.

"Oh, hi, Itaru." you gave a calm smile as you glanced at him. "Was there something you needed?"

"Yeah, kinda," Itaru shrugged and held up a game cartridge, it looked like it was for an older system, "I was gonna play this game with Banri, but he has a family thing to go to." his voice had a hint of pity for the Autumn Troupe member. "So, I was thinking we could play it together."

Your eyes widened in surprise. "Me? Why?" 

"Why not?"

"I'm not good with games, I'm surprised you didn't ask Taichi or Kazunari."

"Well…" Itaru fell silent then spoke up. "They can be loud, and that's the last thing I want today." He gestured towards the window. "You saw it yourself, right? Today's a day for relaxation."

You think on the request for awhile, then nodded. "Sure, it'll be fun!" 

Itaru gave his usual laid-back smile as the two of you went to his room, which was cluttered with various game-related objects. "Don't mind the mess," he stated simply as he navigated through the room to the television, "now let me get this set up."

You shuffled around the messy room until you reached the couch and sat down. Itaru tinkered with the back of the tv and an older game console. After a few minutes, he put the cartridge into the console and turned it on. He then grabbed two controllers and gave you one as he sat down next to you.

"This is an old-school shooter, so it might be difficult." Itaru shifted his position and grabbed a pillow. "Don't worry, I'll give you a run down of the controls." He proceeded to get closer to you and pointed at the buttons of the controller in your hands, explaining what they did. Your heart rate went faster having Itaru that close to you.

After the explanation, he went back to his spot on the couch and pressed the start button on his controller. The next hour was spent playing the shooter game, you definitely struggled at first but Itaru was very patient with you and helped you whenever you got stuck.

You noticed while you were playing that Itaru's phone was vibrating a lot, likely with notifications. Maybe texts from his coworkers? He is popular at his job… you found yourself wondering about that while you played.

"Yes!" Itaru cheered as the final boss was defeated and the credits scrolled across the screen. 

You chuckled from the gamer's reaction. "That was pretty short, huh?"

"Yeah, a lot of games from back in the day are like that." Itaru seemed happier than usual.

"By the way, your phone buzzed a lot." you pointed out as Itaru picked up his phone.

"Wow, that's a lot of notifications…" Itaru messed around with his phone a bit.

"They're… not texts?"

"No, they're notifs for gacha and otome games I play." 

"Hmm? Like the ones with characters you romance and stuff?" you asked out of curiosity.

Itaru nodded as he pulled up one of said games on his phone and held it up to you. He then went to a certain screen on it, showing an anime character with your hair color and a similar eye color. "This one is one of my favorites, she's super kind and sweet." he had the most giddy look on his face.

"She sounds nice." you smiled.

"She is!" Itaru kept showing you different characters from games and anime. "And this one's nice too! She's a curry chef. And this one is a director. Oh, and this one…" as he kept going on and on about these characters, you sensed an odd trend between them.

Most of them either looked like you, had the same interests as you, or had the same job as you. Once you realized this, you felt more bashful than amused when Itaru would gush about these characters.

He saw said bashful expression and raised an eyebrow. "(Y/N)? Something wrong?"

"Um…" you spoke nervously, "a lot of those characters remind me of… me."

Itaru seemed amused by your shy look. "They do, don't they?" 

You blushed. "Um… why do you like those characters?"

"You just said the reason." Itaru smiled slyly, dodging the question.

You pouted, how could he be so calm while you were a flustered mess?

"Aww, don't be upset." Itaru laid a hand on your head and messed with your hair. "They're just fictional girls, I like you more-" he instantly covered his mouth, realizing what he just said.

You faced Itaru with a smirk, the tables have turned now. "What was that? You like me? Thanks!"

Itaru's face was a light pink as he mumbled something under his breath.

Finally, you got the elite swindler to blush. "Don't be so shy." you teased as you leaned your face closer to his.

Suddenly, Itaru kissed your cheek and you quickly backed up, blushing a dark shade of red.

Itaru snickered at the sight. "Got you~"


End file.
